Ce que tu ne sais pas
by Nanine
Summary: Oser s'ouvrir à un inconnu et le suivre dans sa quête, c'est ce que va expérimenter ce jeune bonhomme nommé Shaolan...


**Ce que tu ne sais pas**

Paris, Londres, New York, Seoul. Toutes ces villes sont célèbres pour leur beauté et leur lumière. Ici aussi, les lumières dansent dans les rues. Les immeubles défient le ciel. Les voitures défient la route. Et Dame Nature y a imposé toute son armée. La ville est si grande que les gens semblent si petits. Toutes ces personnes qui marchent en se croisant chaque jour de leur vie. Et pourtant, personne ne se préoccupe de ceux qu'il prétende ne pas connaître. Mais pour connaître une personne, ne faut-il pas d'abord accepter de le rencontrer ? Ici comme ailleurs, les gens ont peur de l'inconnu. Pourtant, la personne qui partage aujourd'hui notre lit n'était au départ qu'un simple inconnu. La ville est grande mais le cœur des gens est si étroit. Pourtant lui, il a osé ouvrir son cœur à cet inconnu…

C'était un soir d'hiver. Le ciel était sombre, le vent était froid mais toute la ville semblait chaleureuse et mouvementée. Mais parmi ces rires et ces cris, un petit homme marchait seul dans les rues. Profitant de l'obscurité et de l'heure tardive, il cherchait le calme et la solitude. Après avoir vérifié que la rue était déserte, il s'allongea délicatement sur la route le visage indifférent. Les yeux fermés, il prit une bouffée d'air comme si c'était la dernière. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Sa respiration ralentissait peu à peu. Il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher. Il attendait qu'on vienne l'emmener. Ce jeune garçon n'était pourtant qu'un enfant, mais il portait sur ses épaules tout un monde de grand. Ses cheveux marron dansaient sur le sol au rythme du vent tandis que sa peau légèrement mâte se raidissait par l'air glacial. Des petites gouttelettes de pluie commençaient à tomber du ciel, voilant la vue de ces petites noisettes sombres qu'il porte aux yeux. Puis des petites gouttes un peu plus grosses. Puis des autres gouttes encore plus grosses. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne sente plus rien, tellement ses membres étaient gelés. Alors qu'il se sentait partir, une petite voix se fit entendre. La pluie s'agitait mais pourtant il pouvait l'entendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par ce son. Il ouvrit alors les yeux lentement et se rassit avec difficulté. Il chercha la source de ces sanglots mais n'y voyait rien car un rideau de pluie limitait son champs de vision. Il rassembla ses forces et se leva. Il se dirigea grâce au son de ses pleurs. Au bout de quelques pas, il crut voir une toute petite silhouette debout sous la pluie. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à son niveau. La petite fille tremblait sous son anorak. Ses longs cheveux couleur caramel dépassaient de son anorak rouge avec des petites fleurs blanches comme motif. Il lui releva le menton et fixa ses yeux émeraude tremblants. Son petit visage pâle était couvert d'un mélange de larmes chaudes et de pluie froide. Il posa maladroitement son pouce tremblant sur la joue de la petite fille et le fit glisser afin de chasser les larmes de son visage. A ce contact, la petite cessa immédiatement de sangloter et ouvrit grand les yeux pour dévisager cet inconnu.

« Je cherche ma maman… », dit-elle.

« Tu es perdue ? »

« Tu veux bien m'aider à la retrouver ? »

« Ta maman ? », questionna-t-il presque machinalement sans attendre de réponse, « D'accord, je viens avec toi… Alors, donne-moi la main. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il a accepté d'aider cette petite fille. Il n'était pas sorti pour faire ça, ce soir-là… Il voulait en finir avec ce monde, mais cette enfant est arrivée et elle l'a emmené. Ses mains étaient toutes chaudes, même si elle était trempée par la pluie. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans prononcer un mot. Il la suivait tout simplement.

« Peut-être qu'elle est chez toi. » demanda-t-il après une bonne marche.

« Non, elle est partie. »

« Où ça ? »

« Trop loin. »

« Comment on va faire pour la retrouver alors ? »

« Il faut monter en haut. Tout en haut. », Dit-elle en pointant un building du doigt.

Une fois au pied de l'immeuble, la petite fille pénétra à l'intérieur d'une manière tellement naturelle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle l'a toujours fait. Entraîné par celle-ci, le petit garçon y entra aussi mais beaucoup plus timidement. Lui, était assez grand pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans des endroits inconnus comme ça, surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'il y avait un gardien. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, lorsque le gardien les aperçut, il accourut vers la petite et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Ah ! Tu es là ! Tout le monde te cherchait ! Attends, je vais appeler ton père ! Il doit être mort de peur en ce moment ! », Bafouilla-t-il avant de se précipiter sur le téléphone derrière son bureau. La petite fille ne semblait ni surprise ni ravie. Elle tira sur la manche du garçon, l'obligeant à s'abaisser et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Empêche-le d'appeler mon père ! Sinon, je ne pourrais pas t'emmener voir maman ! »

Le petit homme la regarda d'un air incrédule. Il comprit alors que cette petite fille devait habiter ici, ce qui explique sa familiarité avec le gardien et l'immeuble. Mais alors, il ne comprenait pas où pouvait se trouver sa mère. Curieux d'en savoir plus, il décida d'empêcher le gardien de prévenir son père.

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis venue la ramener chez elle. »

« Toi… ? », dit-il hésitant avant de jeter un œil à la petite fille qui lui sourit bravement, « Bon ben, je te la confie alors, mon bonhomme. C'est au cinquième étage, l'appartement du fond. L'ascenseur est par là. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous laisser monter comme ça seul. Mais son père ne répond pas et je suis certain qu'il est en haut. Il doit être fou d'inquiétude. Et moi, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste. Alors dis à son père de me prévenir une fois que vous êtes arrivés. »

« D'accord, Monsieur. »

Alors sans lui lâcher la main, il l'emmena jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Une fois à l'intérieur la petite fille se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre les boutons afin de faire monter l'engin. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, le petit garçon s'avança et se mit, lui aussi, sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son doigt du numéro cinq.

« Attends ! », s'écria-t-elle en faisant sursauter le petit homme, « Porte-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas assez grande pour l'avoir. »

Il s'exécuta et la petite tendit son bras le plus loin possible pour atteindre, tant bien que mal, le dernier bouton de la liste. Une fois réussi, il la posa à terre et elle se mit alors à sourire fièrement. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin. La petite fille le dirigea vers un petit escalier qui mène à une porte. Il l'ouvrit et ce fut le ciel sombre qu'il aperçut en premier. Arrivés enfin sur le toit de cet immense building, ils ne virent toujours personne. La petite leva alors les yeux vers le ciel et semblait chercher quelque chose. Le jeune garçon l'imita même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Elle est où ta maman, maintenant ? », dit-il tout en scrutant le ciel de ses yeux ronds.

« Il faut aller encore plus haut. », répondit-elle en se basculant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Mais, c'est déjà très haut. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. »

Le jeune garçon baissa son regard, soudainement intrigué par cette drôle de petite fille. Alors qu'elle continuait à essayer de s'allonger le plus possible, il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était vraiment très jeune.

« Tu es partie toute seule ? »

« Personne ne voulait venir avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que c'est parce que c'est trop loin le Paradis. »

« Le Paradis ? », répéta-t-il machinalement.

« Maman est au Paradis. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Elle me manque beaucoup et j'ai envie d'y aller avec elle… », Expliqua-t-elle simplement tout en quittant enfin ses yeux du ciel.

Le jeune garçon posa alors un regard triste sur la petite fille. Il la fixa un moment alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air ignorant. Il posa ensuite délicatement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et caressa lentement ses cheveux humides.

« N'y va pas. Viens, on rentre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma maman ! », Se révolta-t-elle.

« Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer. Tu es trop jeune. Plus tard, on ira au Paradis… »

« Mais… »

« Viens avec moi. Je te ramène à la maison… Ton papa t'attend… », La coupa-t-il.

La petite fille ne riposta pas, elle le suivit docilement et lui indiqua le chemin de sa maison. Elle leva les yeux pour l'observer et il posa son regard sur elle. Il lui tapota doucement la tête et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Sakura »

« Sakura, je suis content de te rencontrer. »

« … »

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je te protègerai, je te le promets… », Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Elle leva soudainement ses yeux vers lui, surprise. Lui, continuait à fixer les chiffres qui défilaient dans l'ascenseur. En réalité, lui-même ne savait pas ce qui l'a poussé à prononcer ces mots. Elle était tellement fragile, tellement innocente qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la protéger. La petite fille sourit alors, malgré le silence qui régnait entre eux. Elle serra sa main davantage et s'y frotta la joue affectivement en fermant les yeux. Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tendrement comme jamais il n'avait sourit avant.

« Shao. Tu peux m'appeler, Shao. »

Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte, mais cette toute petite fille venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle qui n'était qu'une inconnue…

* * *

« SHAAAAAO ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le jeune homme se lança à tout élan à la rescousse de sa demoiselle en danger. Après une dure course d'une dizaine de mètre, il arriva sur les lieux. Et sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, il intervint avec courage.

« SAKURA! », hurla-t-il avant de précipiter la poêle dans l'évier, « Mais je rêve ou tu es en train de mettre le feu à ma cuisine ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue mettre le feu à ta cuisine ! », protesta-t-elle, « Je suis venue te faire des crêpes… », Bafouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Voyant la jeune fille ainsi, Shaolan secoua la tête en souriant. C'est toujours la même chose avec elle : elle arrive toujours à faire une bêtise. Décidé à la mettre plus à l'aise, il se posta devant et lui tapota l'épaule du doigt.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange finalement ? »

« Bah, même si j'ai un peu brûlé mes crêpes… »

« Et ma cuisine. », rajouta-t-il.

« Chut ! », s'imposa-t-elle avec de reprendre, « Même si j'ai un peu brûlé ta cuisine, j'ai tout de même réussi à sauver une crêpe. Tadaaa! »

« Elle est pour moi, j'espère. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Alors qu'elle faisait signe à Shaolan de sortir de la cuisine, Sakura lui servit la crêpe dans une assiette, toute souriante. La rescapée avait une drôle de forme et était de toute petite taille. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas grillée. Elle y saupoudra un peu de sucre avant de lui apporter le mets dans le salon. Shaolan, installé à table avec un couteau et une fourchette, était prêt à déguster.

« Je ne t'ai pas mis beaucoup de sucre parce que, sans faire exprès, j'en ai mis un peu beaucoup dans la préparation… Bon benh, bon appétit ! », Lança-t-elle fièrement.

Il examina minutieusement le mets avant de lancer un regard moqueur à la jeune fille qui lui fit signer de goûter en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'arma de son couteau et de sa fourchette, et s'attaqua enfin à la crêpe. La première bouchée… Silence. Sakura inspecta la moindre expression sur le visage de Shaolan. Une grimace indescriptible s'afficha sur le visage de ce dernier sans qu'il ne laisse échapper un son.

« C'était si sucré que ça … ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Non. »

« Bah alors, pourquoi tu fais cette grimace ? »

« Tu veux bien me montrer ton pot de sucre ? »

« Oh non… », Lâcha-t-elle après s'être rendu compte de sa bêtise, « J'ai pas fait ça... »

« Si, tu l'as fait. Le pot de sucre est toujours plein, c'est le sel que tu as vidé… »

« Je suis désolée ! », dit-elle confuse.

« Donne-moi plutôt un verre d'eau ! »

Elle s'exécuta et lui ramena un verre d'eau. Elle s'assit alors en face de lui et attrapa l'assiette qu'elle lui avait servie. Elle coupa un morceau et le mis dans sa bouche. Après avoir bien dégusté la chose, elle plissa les yeux et, à son tour, fit une grimace tout aussi indescriptible avant de la recracher dans un mouchoir. Elle se mit alors à rire alors que Shaolan lui tendit son verre d'eau.

« C'est dégueulasse ! Mais comment t'as fait pour avaler ça ? », Se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

« C'était la seule rescapée, j'allais pas la recracher quand même. », répondit-il simplement.

« T'es toujours aussi gentil, Shao. », dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis leur première rencontre et, Shaolan et Sakura ne se sont plus quittés depuis ce jour-là. Il a tenu sa promesse et n'a pas arrêté de la protéger. Ils ont grandis ensemble sans pour autant fréquenter les mêmes écoles, mais il a toujours eu un œil sur elle car à ses yeux, elle est toujours cette petite fille en anorak rouge qu'il a rencontré.

« C'est ce que je veux te faire croire. », dit-il avec un regard tendre.

Malgré les années, Shaolan n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait toujours ces délicieuses noisettes à la place des yeux et qui sont toujours aussi sombres et impénétrables. Ses cheveux marron élégamment en bataille lui donnaient un air légèrement plus abordable. Ce grand athlète avait tout pour lui et il se dit souvent que c'est bien tout ce que la vie lui a fait don.

« Tiens, déjà cette heure là ? Tu ne dois pas rentrer, toi ? », S'exclama Shaolan en regardant sa montre.

« Nan, mon frère sait que je suis chez toi. »

« Justement ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! », S'écria-t-il.

« Tant pis. Je suis grande maintenant, je fais ce que je veux. », Répondit-elle en souriant.

Sakura est devenue une très jolie jeune femme. Ses interminables cheveux caramel et ses précieuses émeraudes pouvaient abattre quiconque les croisaient. Elle a toujours su être pétillante, depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Elle a dans ses yeux, cette étincelle qui lui a toujours manquer à lui. Plus petite et menue, elle lui donne toujours cette envie de la protéger.

« Mouais. Mais ça n'empêche qu'il est tard. T'as cours demain, la demoiselle ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai plus besoin de mes dix heures de sommeil ! », rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre un ton suppliant, « J'ai envie de dîner avec toi, ce soir ! »

« Désolée, Princesse. Nos cuisines sont fermées aujourd'hui. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. », Répondit-il d'une voix théâtrale.

« Shao, s'il te plait ! », Insista-t-elle.

« Maison. »

« Mais Shao… »

« Maison. », S'imposa-t-il en ignorant les prières de la jeune fille.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Je te laisse. », Ronchonna-t-elle avant d'aller prendre sa veste en tapant des pieds.

Il l'a regarda faire d'un air attendrissant et lorsque leurs regards se croisent, il se mit alors à rire à la vue de sa petite mine boudeuse. Elle a su s'intégrer dans sa vie de manière tellement facile qu'aujourd'hui encore, il se demande toujours si ce jour-là, c'est lui qui l'a emmené ou elle qui l'a adopté.

« Allez, viens Sakura. Je te ramène à la maison. », Fit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

Mais finalement, que ce soit lui ou que ce soit elle, le résultat est que depuis cette nuit-là elle attend toujours qu'il la ramène et il ne cesse jamais de le raccompagner.

_To be continued…_


End file.
